Un Halloween para Aoshi
by okashira janet
Summary: Aoshi no cree en esas nuevas celebraciones extranjeras, es sólo que una Misao con un disfraz demasiado sugerente esta resultando difícil de ignorar. MisAoshi


**UN HALLOWEEN PARA AOSHI **

**Por Okashira Janet**

_Aoshi no cree en esas nuevas celebraciones extranjeras, es sólo que una Misao con un disfraz demasiado sugerente esta resultando difícil de ignorar. _

—¿Qué quieres decir con noche de brujas?

—¡Eso mismo!, —Misao se subió de un salto a la mesa de la cocina—, es una noche donde todo es posible.

—¿Es posible que una chica guapísima me pida ser su novio por ejemplo? —Sin dejar de cortar zanahorias Shiro giró hacía ella con aquella sonrisa ex profeso.

—Bueno, quizás no cumpla milagros. —Misao hizo un mohín con la boca y bajó de un salto de su anterior asiento, se notaba que traía actividad para el rato.

—Explícalo de nuevo. —Omasu arqueó una ceja mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno, —la chica se sujetó la barbilla con una mano—, en realidad no lo capto del todo.

—Tenía que ser. —Okon rodó los ojos.

—¡Lo importante es ponerse disfraces y asustar a todo el mundo! —Cansada de la oposición Misao se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y eso como que para que? —Shiro ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y en ese momento Okina se asomó por la puerta muy sonriente.

—Terroncito de azúcar, ¿ya tenemos las órdenes para las mesas?

—Ahora no Okina. —La chica le dio con la puerta en las narices regresándolo de donde había venido, quería un día de brujas no una oportunidad para que el anciano jugueteara con chicas guapas.

—¿Y decías…? —Shiro retomó la conversación.

—¡Ah, sí! —La jovencita golpeó su palma libre con su puño—. Podríamos convertir esto en una oportunidad comercial. —Los ojos de Okon brillaron al percibir lejanamente el dinero.

—¿Qué sugieres? —La Oni mayor sonrió con codicia.

—Podríamos hacer el día de Halloween especial del Aoiya, nos disfrazamos de monstruos, arreglamos el restaurante y ofrecemos una noche especial de terror.

—Eso suena bien. —Shiro meditó un momento.

—Pero nuestros monstruos tradicionales son taaaan feos. —Omasu se quejó pensando en si misma representando a algún adefesio con un solo ojo.

—El chiste es asustar, ¿no? —Misao que había montado toda la idea sólo para divertirse un poco parpadeó, según su nebulosa interpretación de aquella celebración lo importante era lucir aterrador.

—Misao querida, —Okon le palmeó el trasero ganándose un respingo por parte de la Okashira—, créeme que atraeremos más clientes de otra forma.

—¿Ah? —La joven parpadeó y tanto Omasu como Shiro negaron con las cabezas, a pesar de todo seguían teniendo una líder bastante ingenua.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Seta:

¡Hola!, seguro no me recuerdas pero soy Misao Makimachi, una de las amigas de Himura, necesito que vengas a Kyoto, al restaurante Aoiya, tengo un trabajo para ti

Atte: Misao Makimachi, líder del Oniwabanshu.

_Misao-dono:_

_Sí que la recuerdo, usted formaba parte de los famosos amigos de Himura, lamento decirle que por el momento no estoy interesado en volver a los asesinatos, estoy buscando una forma de reformarme y encontrar mi propio camino, le pedí la respuesta a Himura-san pero me dijo que tenía que encontrarla por mi mismo, es en verdad mucho más exigente que Shishio-san. Atte: Seta Soujiro._

_PD: La paloma mensajera que ha mandado me ha mordido… de verdad lo hizo fuerte._

Seta:

¿Quién te dijo que quería que mataras gente?, pareciera que no me conoces… (de hecho no, en realidad) y por otro lado, ¿era necesario contarme tus problemas existenciales?, necesito que vengas, ya.

Atte: Misao Makimachi.

PD: La paloma se llama "Picos" es buena si se le da de comer.

_Misao-dono:_

_No entiendo para que me pueda querer si no es para matar, la verdad yo mismo no sé para que otra cosa sirva._

_Atte: Soujiro Seta_

_PD: Le he dado cacahuates a Picos y me ha cagado en la cabeza, la perdida parcial de su ala derecha es algo de lo que me arrepiento profundamente._

Seta:

Espero que "Garras" haya dejado bien en claro la situación sentimental de Picos en este momento, por otro lado, deja de darle vueltas y pon tu trasero de camino a Kyoto, no olvido que tú y tus amigotes me dejaron el Aoiya hecho un desastre en su última pelea por salvar al mundo (¿o era por cambiar el país?) ya no me acuerdo, el caso es que me la debes.

Atte: Misao Makimachi

_Misao-dono:_

_Me supongo que Picos realmente esta al borde de una depresión extrema, de otro modo no entiendo como es que Garras pudo sacar tanta sangre. Le suplico deje de mandarme animales tan peligrosos, sobre todo porque he descubierto que soy susceptible a herir a la naturaleza cuando mi propio cuerpo resulta dañado._

_Atte: Soujiro Seta_

_PD: Voy camino a Kyoto._

Seta:

Me debes una paloma y esa mierda que mandaste no es Garras ni por asomo, de hecho empiezo a dudar que sea una paloma verdadera. Me alegra que hayas resultado condescendiente en este asunto. Mando a Plumas esta vez, tu pollo volador se esta cocinando en este instante, huele rico.

Atte: Misao Makimachi

_Misao-dono:_

_Plumas ha llegado moribunda hasta mi hombro, no crea en las sospechosas marcas de espada en su esponjoso ser, se la mando con el cartero porque la pobre no puede volar en estos momentos._

_Atte: Soujiro Seta_

_PD1: Llegare al Aoiya en un par de días._

_PD2: No era un pollo, creo… ¿los pollos vuelan?_

Saito Hajime:

Lobo, necesito tú apoyo.

Atte: Misao Makimachi.

_Comadreja:_

_Apoyo suena a ayuda_

_El lobo._

Lobo:

Lo que sea, en el Aoiya, 31 de Octubre.

Atte: Misao Makimachi.

_Comadreja:_

_Lamento destruir tus fantasías sexuales, pero me gustan las mujeres, digamos, más mujeres._

_El lobo. _

Lobo:

¡¿Qué te crees idiota?, ¡Como si alguien quisiera salir contigo o cosa horrorosa parecida!, y por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡YA SOY UNA MUJER!, Idiota.

Atte: Misao Makimachi

Lobo:

¡¿Por qué no me contestas basura?, ¡no te creo que tengas casos muy importantes que resolver!, el otro día pase por la comisaría y estabas jugando a hacer bolitas de humo con tu cigarro, ojala te mueras de cáncer de pulmón.

Atte: Misao Makimachi.

Lobo:

Bien, si quieres seguir con tus jueguitos infantiles haciéndote el ofendido de acuerdo, veamos que dice tu esposa cuando le diga que te besuqueas con Cho, cabeza de escoba, en los pasillos.

Atte: Misao Makimachi.

PD: Vuelves a regresarme una paloma con las plumas quemadas y no quieres enterarte de lo que le va a pasar a eso que llamas hombría.

_Comadreja:_

_Mi esposa no es tan torpe como para creer esas falacias. ¿Me estas amenazando?_

_El lobo._

Lobo:

Espero te haya agradado el cajón de gusanos, Shiro tiene un gusto exquisito para seleccionarlos. Por cierto, tengo una foto de aquel día en el que Cho resbaló y se fue encima de ti, le dijiste que era un idiota y lo pusiste a lavar el baño con un cepillito por tres semanas, pero personalmente no creo que Tokio-san haga mucho caso a eso, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, ¿cierto?

Atte: Misao Makimachi.

_Comadreja:_

_¿31 de Octubre, verdad?_

_El lobo._

Sanosuke:

¿Sigues en China?

Atte: Misao Makimachi

_Comadreja:_

_Me parece inhumano que mandes palomas tan lejos, se veía enojada e intentó quemarme con un cigarrillo que estaba en el suelo, me pareció bastante curioso. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Sano._

Sanosuke:

Necesito tu ayuda, te mandó los boletos para que tomes el barco a Japón, necesito que llegues antes del 31, la paloma esta adiestrada para guiarte hasta el muelle así que no tomes otros caminos.

Atte: Misao Makimachi

_Comadreja:_

_Ahora que estoy encima del barco (se bambolea demasiado, se bambolea demasiado), se me ha ocurrido, ¿para que me quieres? y ¿por qué he seguido las instrucciones sin preguntarlo antes?_

_Sano._

Sanosuke:

Olvídalo. De todas formas no puedes bajarte.

Atte: Misao Makimachi.

Yukishiro:

Mi red de información te encontró hace poco, sé que tienes problemas con Himura, pero yo no soy Himura, necesito tu ayuda, ¿qué dices?

Atte: Misao Makimachi.

_Chiquilla:_

_¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué tu paloma trae un esqueleto de pescado en el pico?, eso es raro._

_Yukishiro. _

Yukishiro:

Soy la okashira del Oniwabanshu pero eso en realidad no importa. Necesito tu ayuda en Kyoto, específicamente en un lugar llamado el Aoiya, ¿Qué dices?, he oído que no tienes dinero.

Atte: Misao Makimachi

_Chiquilla:_

_Ya sé quien eres, tu inactivaste las bombas que supuestamente iban a hacer que el Battousai estallara en mil pedazos, ¿por qué habría de ayudarte?_

_Yukishiro._

_PD: ¿De cuanto estamos hablando?_

Yukishiro:

Habrá buenas ganancias, necesito que llegues antes o el 31 de Octubre, se podría decir que es algo así como pago por evento, ¿aún eres mortalmente atractivo?

Atte: Misao Makimachi

_Chiquilla:_

_¿Con quien crees que estas hablando?, en cuanto salga de debajo de este puente y me bañe volveré a ser Adonis._

_Yukishiro._

_PD: Mate a la estupida paloma porque agarró un cigarro del suelo y me quemó el brazo, te mando la respuesta con el zopilote, a ver si llega…_

Aoshi barajó las cartas en sus manos, había subido al palomar para mandarle un mensaje a Kenshin que hacía poco había acabado de tener a su primer hijo y se encontraba con la novedad de que Misao estaba formando un batallón a sus espaldas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba le había dicho a Soujiro que no iba a matar a nadie.

¿Qué se planeaba la chica?, suponía que con dieciocho años Misao habría madurado un poquito, pero no, seguía siendo la impulsiva, sonriente y loca de siempre, no sabía si su arte de manipulación era bueno o malo, de Soujiro y Sanosuke que eran de mente, nunca mejor dicho, simple se lo esperaba, ¿pero que hubiera convencido a Enishi y Saito?

Negando con la cabeza el joven guardó el fajo de cartas en su pantalón, para colmo Misao había dejado las misivas en un lugar donde cualquiera podía verlas, ¿y para que quería a todos el 31 de Octubre en el Aoiya?, ahora que lo meditaba le había dicho a Enishi que era pago por evento. Por alguna razón aquello le sonó malo, de hecho sobrepasaba esa palabra. No es que él fuera curioso, pero no estar informado sobre los asuntos internos le molestaba, ¿no se suponía que él formaba parte del Oniwabanshu?

Un tanto irritado bajó a la planta inferior, se encontró con Okon cosiendo en una vieja maquina, parecía muy concentrada, Aoshi ladeó su cabeza ya de un lado ya del otro, ¿qué era esa bola de pelos?

—¡Aoshi-san! —Shiro que venía llegando con una caja llena de telas lo miró apenas por encima del cartón—. No lo había visto últimamente.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Sin contestarle Aoshi volvió a desviar la mirada a donde Okon cosía.

—Misao-chan ha tenido la idea de que celebremos un día llamado Halloween. —Okon contestó sin girar a verlo—. Estamos haciendo disfraces para lo mismo.

—¿Halloween? —Aoshi arqueó una ceja.

—Misao no esta muy segura. —Shiro se encogió de hombros colocando la caja sobre una mesa cercana—. Pero todo el asunto terminó en que nos disfrazaríamos y atenderíamos a los clientes de esa manera el 31 de Octubre, Okina ya esta repartiendo volantes y luce muy emocionado.

—¡Acabe! —Okon extendió la tela que estaba manejando y Aoshi pudo distinguir por fin las formas—. ¡Nada mejor para un lobo de Mibu que ser un hombre-lobo! —Aoshi no movió un ápice su rostro, si creían que Saito se iba a enfundar en esa bola de pelos estaban más locos que Shishio.

—¿Dónde esta Misao? —Al final decidió que si quería obtener algo tenía que ir al mismísimo meollo del asunto.

—Me parece que estaba entrenando con sus kunais. —Shiro señaló vagamente hacía el bosque—. Es su día libre.

—En lugar de tener una cita. —Okon frunció el ceño—. Esa chiquilla debería conseguirse un novio en vez de pasarse el día con sus armas.

—Misao es Misao. —Shiro se encogió de hombros, Aoshi hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y salió por la puerta trasera, caminó por espacio de algunos minutos sin verla, justo estaba por tomar otro sendero cuando algo lo hizo continuar, una pequeña respiración acompasada. Misao estaba tendida sobre el pasto, la trenza formando una "s" en el suelo por encima de su cabeza, las manos y las piernas extendidas, era la misma postura que tomaba desde que era niña, como si quisiera abrazar al mundo por completo.

Aoshi miró a su alrededor, todos los puntos señalados como blancos tenían un kunai enterrado, definitivamente su puntería se había vuelto perfecta con el paso de los años, pensó en despertarla y preguntarle directamente qué estaba planeando, pero aquellas mejillas sonrojadas hablaban de un esfuerzo bastante grande antes de caer rendida, sin saber muy bien que hacer Aoshi se sentó frente al tronco de un árbol a unos cuantos pasos de ella, podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, esa niña incluso era exagerada al respirar, como si quisiera beberse todo el aire.

Una mariposa fue a pararse sobre su frente y Misao arrugó el ceño de manera graciosa antes de soltar un manoteo entre sueños.

—Quítate… —susurró adormilada y se giró para quedar de lado con el rostro vuelto hacía Aoshi, un brazo completamente extendido y el otro ligeramente doblado hacía dentro, sus labios se entreabrieron, a Aoshi le vino el recuerdo de cuando era pequeña, abría la boca y babeaba que era para cambiar la almohada, sólo que esta vez no estaba babeando, los tenues rayos de sol le caían sobre el rostro haciendo que sus pestañas brillaran viéndose más largas.

Aoshi nunca se lo había dicho, pero cuando la veía dormir sentía que el mundo dejaba de existir por un instante, que él era un hombre un poco más bueno, que aún había cosas por las que luchar. Suponía que nunca se lo diría, él no era hombre de sentimentalismos, el oficio ninja le había quitado ese privilegio, lo que lo demás tomaban de él tenían que averiguarlo por sus propios medios.

Finalmente la luz empezó a molestar a Misao quien abrió lentamente los ojos con pequeños ronroneos de gatito, cuando al fin logró enfocar sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola Aoshi-sama. —El hombre le dio a entender que había escuchado su saludo inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Lo oí llegar pero pensé que era Shiro-kun. —Aún tallándose los ojos la joven se sentó, la trenza columpió sobre su hombro—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Los demás no supieron explicarme algo acerca del 31 de Octubre.

—¡Ah sí!, —al instante pareció que las energías regresaban a Misao quien se puso de pie de un salto, aún sentado Aoshi dirigió la vista hacía ella, aunque los rayos de sol le daban en la cara y no era del todo cómodo—, se supone que es un día para asustar a la gente, todos deben disfrazarse de monstruos y pedir dulces.

—Entiendo. —Aoshi siguió observándola mientras ella cavilaba ladeando la cabeza.

—Aunque Okon ha dicho que ella tenía una idea mejor, me dijo que contactara con Saito, Enishi, Sanosuke y Soujiro y que los hiciera ayudarnos, —Misao frunció ligeramente el ceño—, la verdad no entendí muy bien por qué tenían que ser ellos. —La chica volvió a parecer bastante intrigada con la cuestión, Aoshi sin embargo fue rápido en sumar dos y dos y resolver la ecuación.

—Ya veo.

—¿Usted si entiende Aoshi-sama?, —Misao parpadeó viéndolo con la adoración de siempre—, Okon me dijo que le preguntara a Yukishiro que si seguía siendo atractivo, la verdad no entiendo por qué, ¿no se supone que lo que interesa es asustar a los demás?, de Saito lo entiendo pero… —Misao siguió perdida en sus desvaríos mentales, Aoshi se levantó lentamente y le hizo un ligero roce en la cabeza con la yema de los dedos antes de irse, al instante la chica olvidó lo que estaba pensando antes y en cuanto lo vio perderse soltó un chillido:

—¡Kyaaa, mi Aoshi-sama me acarició!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El 31 de Octubre Aoshi se levantó como todos los días, meditó un rato en el templo, luego entrenó en la orilla del río, entró al Aoiya por la puerta trasera y se duchó en su baño personal, salió con una yukata simple y se metió a un cuarto lateral, acomodó las cuentas del restaurante y al notar un gasto imprevisto en telas recordó que aquel era el día que Misao le había anunciado antes.

Sólo hasta ese momento recordó que no había visto a ninguno de sus compañeros, es más, Misao ni siquiera le había llevado el te. Giró a ver el cielo por la ventana, todo afuera estaba oscuro aunque aún no era muy tarde, consecuencia del otoño que soplaba un aire ligeramente frío, en un recuerdo tardío pensó que se suponía los cuatro invitados de Misao llegarían ese día, no le interesaban demasiado las costumbres extranjeras (de hecho no le interesaban en nada), pero no creía buena idea que aquellos cuatro estuvieran juntos en un mismo lugar, en primera porque Saito tenía orden de aprehensión en contra de los otros tres.

Con algo parecido a un suspiro bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, apenas llegar abajo descubrió que el Aoiya ya no era el Aoiya, por lo menos no el que recordaba, por todos lados había telarañas artificiales, pesadas telas negras colgaban del techo al suelo, había un extraño humito que hacía medio borrosos los contornos, estuvo a punto de dar vuelta y hacer como que no había visto nada, pero al final aquello que los demás mortales llamaban curiosidad pudo con él.

Sin hacer el menor ruido se asomó por una de las cortinas, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de lo común al ver el restaurante tan lleno que no cabía un alma más, había una música que Kuro tenía que hacer sonar dándole la vuelta a una manivela, la canción era la misma y se repetía una y otra vez sin que al parecer a nadie le importara, era una melodía tan escalofriante que ponía los pelos de punta.

En la puerta Okina vestido de caballero andante cobraba las entradas, al parecer aquel día el Aoiya sólo ofrecía sake y aperitivos porque no veía a nadie cocinando, en lugar de eso descubrió a Frankenstein preparando bebidas con tan buenos movimientos que las chicas alrededor chillaban extasiadas, al prestarle atención descubrió que aquel monstruo con tornillos en los lados de la cabeza era Shiro y ahora si que sus sospechas en torno al plan de Okon eran claras, definitivamente que el muchacho no se veía aterrador, de hecho parecía como si las chicas de alrededor quisieran tirarselo en ese mismo instante.

—Aoshi-san, —una Okon vestida de diablita y con una charola en las manos se dirigió hacía él intentando que la escuchara por encima de la tétrica música—, ¿qué le parece?

—Es una buena ambientación. —Bueno, no se podía esperar más de un hombre tan parco cómo lo era él.

—Usted nos hubiera ayudado mucho vistiéndose de vampiro, pero todos sabemos que no es su estilo. —La chica le guiñó un ojo desapareciendo a donde los hombres parecían comérsela con la mirada. Había que aceptar que Okon era una mujer hermosa.

—¡Lo lamento! —Escuchó un grito y giró para encontrarse con Soujiro Seta, el joven de la eterna sonrisa vestía de fantasma, los pies descalzos y sangre pintada por su cuello y hasta la camisa blanca abierta y desgarrada. Las chicas a su alrededor cuchichearon algo no demasiado decente, pero Soujiro parecía tan ingenuo en esos lares como la misma Misao.

—¿Divirtiéndote Shinomori? —Los dorados ojos de Saito se estrecharon al colocarse al lado del ninja, Aoshi giró a verlo de reojo, por increíble que pareciera se había puesto el dichoso traje de hombre lobo, pero contrario a todo pronostico lucía peligroso, de hecho demasiado peligroso con aquellos ojos dorados y el eterno cigarrillo en los labios.

—Dudo mucho que los hombre-lobo fumen. —Aoshi aclaró como al descuido.

—¿A ti no te chantajeo esa mocosilla que tienes? —Saito arqueó una ceja viendo como Sanosuke pasaba delante de ellos, iba caracterizado de momia aunque era más lo que se veía que lo que tapaban las vendas.

—No. —Sabiendo a quien se refería Aoshi oteó alrededor, ahora que caía no la había visto aún y ella era la más entusiasmada con todo ese asunto.

—El amor es una mierda. —Saito tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó bajo su zapato, sin embargo giró a ver al ninja con una mirada maliciosa bailando en sus doradas orbes, por lo que se veía Aoshi no sabía nada del acto principal, mejor, así se vengaba del ridículo de andar metido dentro de ese peluche.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —Omasu que al igual que Okon iba vestida de diablilla se paró sobre una mesa llamando la atención, al instante los hombres soltaron unos chiflidos espectaculares que muy a su pesar tiñeron las mejillas de la chica de carmín—. Con ustedes el acto principal de la noche, —Aoshi que no sabía que se fuera a hacer espectáculo alguno se recargó contra la pared, Saito también se recargó a su lado, las enormes uñas que le habían colocado tamborileando con impaciencia—, es hora de que los monstruos tengan a su presa. —Hubo un chillido general, luego se escuchó el ruido de cuerdas y alguien que gimoteaba con furia, lo siguiente que sintió Aoshi fue que el corazón se le iba a los pies.

Enishi apareció jalando un pequeño escenario de madera, el ruido de cadenas sobre el piso dándole más dramatismo al momento, pero lo importante, lo de verdad importante era lo que estaba encima del escenario. Misao, con el cabello suelto cayendo en ondas hasta por debajo de sus caderas, las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza, los ojos verdes enfurecidos, una mordaza para acallar sus gritos y un vestidito blanco desgarrado que en partes le llegaba hasta la rodilla y en otros tramos apenas alcanzaba a tapar su ropa interior, sus pies atados a la construcción de madera y su pequeño cuerpo forcejeando por liberarse.

Los chiflidos y gritos por parte del público masculino no se hicieron esperar, mientras las chicas presentes se derretían por el vampiro de cabello plateado que en esos momentos subía de un salto al escenario. Misao lo observó con ojos llameantes removiéndose de tal forma para soltarse que Aoshi pensó que aquellas cuerdas debían haber sido atadas veinte veces para que hasta ese momento no hubiera conseguido su objetivo.

Para gran horror de Aoshi Enishi sujetó uno de los largos mechones de cabello de su protegida y lo olió con deleite, el público estalló en ovaciones mientras el trabajado cuerpo del joven se acercaba cada vez más a ella, Misao enrojeció y en lugar de intentar zafarse como hace apenas unos segundos se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared de madera, aún no entendía que había pasado, le habían puesto ese ridículo traje y justo cuando se quejaba de mala manera (porque aquel vestidito de nena no asustaba a nadie) la habían agarrado entre todos y la habían maniatado, lo único que la alegraba era que en la refriega le había dado una patada a Saito en el estomago, lo malo es que por tanto moverse dudaba mucho que los demás ignoraran el color de su ropa interior.

En automático Aoshi se adelantó, llevando instintivamente la mano a su espalda aunque no había ninguna espada ahí.

—Alto galán, —Saito lo paró en seco bloqueándolo con un brazo—, esto es parte del espectáculo.

—¿Qué? —Sin entender Aoshi volvió la vista al frente, donde Enishi acercaba peligrosamente los colmillos al cuello de su protegida, donde Misao se encogía cerrando los ojos, pareciendo por primera vez vulnerable, tan sonrojada, tan pequeña, tan sensual en ese corto vestido… Con sorpresa Aoshi sintió que las pupilas se le dilataban ante el último pensamiento, justo en ese instante Misao soltó un quejido y sangre empezó a escurrir de su cuello manchando su vestido que tenía un considerable escote que dejaba ver lo que anteriormente no había notado, ¡pero aquel no era momento para pensar eso!, ¡Enishi de verdad la había mordido!, volvió a intentar dar un paso al frente pero Shiro lo detuvo poniendo un frasco frente a él.

—Es pintura. —El joven Oni se encogió de hombros—. Lo que pasa es que Saito y Enishi se negaron a participar a menos que tuvieran una venganza, de cualquier manera pienso que Misao se ve bien. —El joven Frankenstein se sobó la nuca y desvió la mirada, a Aoshi le pareció que el joven había pensado que se veía en realidad mejor que bien.

Volvió la vista nuevamente al escenario, la cabeza de Enishi se encontraba inclinada contra el cuello de Misao, su mano grande y varonil apoyada en su cintura, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas anormalmente rojas, Aoshi pudo ver aquel vestido que se le pegaba escandalosamente en la cintura, esos muslos blancos y suaves, las piernas que parecía que de un momento a otro iban a perder la capacidad de sostenerla.

Y el cuerpo varonil de Enishi sobre ella, la espalda ancha, los músculos de las piernas dibujándose bajo el pantalón negro, tanto hombres como mujeres miraban embobados el espectáculo, la luna dándoles de lleno desde la ventana, era como entrar repentinamente en una escena demasiado intima, demasiado propia, como invadir de golpe algo realmente erótico.

Aoshi tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, ¿cómo podía pensar eso?, Misao era una niña, ella no era erótica, ella era simplemente Misao, un poco alocada, bastante extrovertida, una chica siempre feliz. No, no era esa que ahora abría los ojos increíblemente verdes y miraba con desamparo alrededor, no era esa que se estremecía bajo las manos de otro hombre, no, no era esa que era recorrida de arriba abajo por una mano ajena. Finalmente Enishi se separó, sus oscuros ojos brillaban con la locura de antaño, el público se abrió a su paso, casi temblando, quien sabe si por su exótica belleza o porque realmente parecía un hermoso demonio.

Misao quedó ahí, la cabeza inclinada, las piernas dobladas ligeramente hacía dentro, Aoshi casi podía apostar que temblando, la pintura roja manchando su vestido, volviéndolo de alguna manera excitante, su hombro descubierto hasta límites casi impúdicos. El público aplaudió, ella levantó la mirada luciendo asombrada, luego volvió a sonrojarse, quizás porque nunca la habían alabado de esa manera, quizás porque era la primera vez que descubría el deseo agazapado en los ojos masculinos.

—Ese maldito canoso. —Sanosuke se paró frente a ellos con la mano tras la nuca—. De verdad que sabe como asustar a una chica.

—¿No es tu turno Tori-Atama? —Saito arqueó una ceja y el castaño giró a verlo de mala manera.

—Yo no soy exactamente bueno para estas cosas…

—Si no lo haces no hay paga.

—¡Maldición!, —Sanosuke se aflojó la venda del cuello tratando de conseguir valor—, en fin, lo que hago por plata. —Aoshi no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle que iba a hacer cuando el muchacho se dirigió al escenario y trepó de un salto, los ojos de Misao le dijeron muy a las claras que si volvía a hacer aquello el escenario, ella y él terminarían despaturrados en el suelo.

—Eh, lo siento comadreja. —Sanosuke se preguntó si la música circundante había dejado que la chica lo oyera, pero ella rodó los ojos, claro síntoma de que su desarrollado oído Oniwabanshu lo captaba. —Esto… se supone que tengo que hacer algo así como el canoso, pero no se me ocurre nada, ¿alguna sugerencia? —Misao arqueó a extremos increíbles su ceja—. Oh claro. —Sanosuke le soltó la mordaza, justo Misao iba a gritar que eran unos idiotas y que los mataría por amarrarla y otras cosas por el estilo cuando los labios gruesos y calientes de Sanosuke se apretaron contra los de ella, fue cómo si su estomago por entero se pusiera al revés, abrió los ojos tan grandes que sintió que se le saldrían, Sanosuke terminó su beso de la misma manera violenta en que lo había iniciado.

—Gracias comadreja, no se me hubiera ocurrido. —Guiñándole un ojo le colgó una venda alrededor del cuello y bajó del escenario muy pagado de si mismo, Misao después de eso supo que aunque quisiera no podría decir nada, sentía que todo alrededor eran chispas de colores y una sensación de hormigueo así que simplemente desvió la mirada a la pared sintiendo que el rostro le hervía.

—Oh, —Saito soltó con humor—, no sabía que los besos domaban a las fieras, parece muy sumisa ahora. —El antiguo lobo de Mibu giró a ver a Aoshi, la expresión de su rostro no tenía precio, los labios entreabiertos cómo en actitud idiota, las manos flojas a sus costados—. ¿Estas impactado? —El hielo en los ojos azules del hombre le dejaron muy a las claras que debía dejar de picarlo.

—Es su turno Soujiro-san. —Omasu empujó al joven por la espalda, el chico caracterizado de fantasma se pasó una mano tras la nuca cuando fue subido de alguna manera al escenario, Aoshi lo vio intercambiar un par de palabras con Misao (manteniendo una prudente distancia con la chica). La música estridente le impidió saber que hablaban, Saito sacó otro cigarro y soltó un suspiro.

—Se tardó mucho. —Aoshi supo de que estaba hablando cuando Misao consiguió zafar las manos se sujetó de los hombros de Soujiro y soltó de un salto los pies, el muchacho simplemente agitó una mano en el aire despidiéndose de ella cuando lo uso de trampolín para escapar, en el establecimiento sólo se escuchó una larga exclamación de sorpresa y los regaños de Okon que se quejaba de que Misao resultara tan mala dama en apuros.

—Es un alivio, —Saito susurró apoyándose cómodamente en la pared—, créeme que no me apetecía morderla. —Aoshi simplemente giró hacía él, ojos fríos, tan mortales como ante una pelea anticipada, Saito soltó una ronca carcajada. Aoshi no le dirigió ni una palabra y echó a andar fuera del restaurante, para hacerlo tuvo que pasar en medio del humo, los jóvenes, las bebidas y los comentarios.

—¡Que chica tan guapa!

—¡Creo que es la mesera que trabaja aquí!

—Ya sabía que era guapa, sabes, pero no sabía que fuera tan sexy.

—Ella se veía muy bien. —Incluso las mujeres hacían comentarios halagadores, Aoshi tuvo el pensamiento de que repentinamente lo que había creído seguro e imperturbable había cambiado por completo.

Agitó un poco la cabeza para no pensar demasiado y echó a andar, el bosque estaba inusualmente frío y oscuro, quizás porque la luna estaba parcialmente cubierta por las nubes, la neblina estaba en un punto alto. Apartando las ramas de su camino Aoshi siguió la voz de su protegida, Misao nunca había sido particularmente buena en guardar sus sentimientos.

—¡Malditos amigos! —La voz le llegó clara, fuerte y con la dosis justa de molestia—. ¡Voy a matar a Yukishiro, pero primero al Tori-Atama! —Por un momento se cuestionó si era prudente acercarse a ella en el estado en el que se encontraba, después de todo él siempre se había caracterizado por respetar sus momentos, pero no pudo seguir pensándolo, ella volvió a aullar, esta vez de dolor—. ¡Ya me enterré una piedra! —Luego el clásico sonido de un cuerpo dejándose caer de golpe al suelo—. ¡¿A quien diablos se le ocurrió tenerme descalza?, ¡los voy a matar a todos! —Aoshi soltó un pequeño suspiro y se sujetó a un árbol para poder entrar en su rango de visión, pero Misao estaba de espaldas a él y tan enfadada que no notó su presencia.

—Mi… —Su voz fue cortada por un nuevo grito de ella.

—¡Serán brutos! —La chica se levantó de golpe, la pequeña faldita se meció en un enredo de tiras blancas que dejaron ver más de lo que había visto de ella desde que era una niña. —Odio el Halloween, los odio a todos. —Sin demasiado tiento la chica se puso a saltar en un solo pie, el otro estaba herido y sangraba—. Se suponía que era para asustar a los demás, no a mí. —Bajando un poco la voz siguió su lento andar en un solo pie, Aoshi no supo que otra cosa hacer más que seguirla—. Yukishiro casi me saca el corazón. —Su cabeza se ladeó ligeramente hacía la izquierda como si meditara, la cascada de rizos se inclinó hacía ese lado, era definitivamente diferente sin la trenza, Aoshi pensó en aquel instante en un hada encantada del bosque, con aquel pequeño vestido, los pies descalzos y esa melena oscura—. Es guapo, esta bien, pero ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? —Misao retomó su camino esta vez con pequeños brinquitos, Aoshi arqueó una ceja, no es que no reconociera la belleza de Enishi, pero… bueno, por alguna razón le sentaba mal el comentario de parte de ella en ese instante—. ¡Yukishiro es tan oscuro! —Misao declaró con un grito—. ¡Aunque sea guapo lo voy a matar!, ¿quién le dijo que podía morderme? —La chica se llevo una mano a la garganta manteniendo el equilibrio en un pie, el otro tirando gotitas de sangre por donde pasaba—. Ahora debo parecer una loca del bosque… —De pronto Misao quedo quieta, todos los músculos tensos, Aoshi también lo sintió, echó a correr hacía ella, la chica apenas alcanzó a medio girar el cuerpo antes de que los brazos de Aoshi la tomaran, uno en torno a la espalda, otro elevándola en el aire rodeando sus muslos, a esas alturas poco le importaba que el brazo de su amado estuviera haciendo contacto directo con una piel que en condiciones normales ni siquiera habría salido a la luz del sol.

Aoshi no dijo nada, Misao guardó férreo silencio cuando él se agazapó con ella encima en el hueco de un árbol, segundos después una especie de pantera había bajado al claro donde se encontraba anteriormente, Misao estuvo tentada de rodar los ojos, ¿Qué mas podía salir mal?, oh claro, la sangre. Parpadeando miró su pie aún sangrando y todo mundo sabía que las bestias olían aquello, giró a ver de reojo a Aoshi pero en la oscuridad circundante no era mucho lo que podía adivinar, oh bueno, su vestimenta era una lastima de cualquier manera.

Se arrancó un tirante y envolvió su pie con un suspiro, era su primer Halloween y por Dios que sería el último, había sido desastre tras desastre, a esas alturas ni siquiera la cercanía de Aoshi estaba ayudando porque sabía que se encontraba lastimada y demasiado ligera de ropa para atreverse a aparecer frente a él, ojala apareciera un hueco y desapareciera por ahí.

La pantera empezó a acercarse cada vez más, instintivamente Aoshi apretó a Misao contra él, sus pies descalzos sobre la hierba y sus piernas junto a él, como era considerablemente más baja su cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho y sus manos que hasta el momento la habían sujetado por los hombros le rodearon la cintura, sinceramente Aoshi no sabía que era lo que estaba pensando Misao en esos momentos, su protegida tenía una mente de lo más curiosa, bien podría estar pensando como escapar de ahí trepando por dentro el árbol o estar derritiéndose por estar junto a él, personalmente le parecía más factible la primera opción, a pesar del amor que le profesaba continuamente y las novelas rosas que creaba en su mente, lo cierto es que cuando compartían algún momento importante ella siempre estaba pensando en otra cosa, para claro ejemplo la vez que la había salvado cuando había pasado lo de Amakusa, cuando de alguna manera él había llevado el tema a una conversación ella lo había mirado fijo a los ojos.

—¿De que habla Aoshi-sama? —Definitivamente era una chica extraordinaria, pero fuera de lo que estuviera o no pensando Misao en esos momentos, él podía decir bien a las ciertas que su mente estaba muy lejana al peligro que podía considerar aquella pantera. De hecho en lo único que estaba pensando en esos instantes era en que el cabello de su protegida era suave, que su cabeza pequeña cabía perfectamente en medio de su pecho, que sus brazos podían rodear su cintura como si se hubiesen creado sólo para eso.

Y aunque pensara que algo estaba fallando con él no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo, a aquella presa que tenia entre las manos, un hombro desgarrado, sangre ficticia manchando su vestido, hermosos ojos verdes que relucían en la oscuridad.

—Aoshi-sama. —Misao susurró—. Creo que se ha ido… —Y hasta ese momento fue consciente de la posición que mantenían enrojeciendo de golpe.

—Hum. —No es que esperara otra contestación de Aoshi de cualquier manera.

—Yo lamento esto… —Aún en susurros Misao se inclinó ligeramente hacía delante, ciertamente su sueño era estar en una posición como aquella con aquel hombre, pero por alguna razón ahora que compartían aquel momento se sintió cohibida—. Es que… bueno, la celebración del día de brujas no salió como creía y…

—Lo sé.

—¡Ah!, —la chica parpadeó—, ¿lo sabe? —Por alguna razón Aoshi apretó el agarre en su cintura de golpe y ella sintió como aquello provocaba que el aire se le escapara, por los cielos, había que explicarle a ese hombre que su fuerza desmedida era demasiada para un pobre mortal.

—Lo vi.

—Oh. —Estaba por decirle que le estaba dificultando el respirar cuando una idea se apareció repentinamente en su cabeza—. ¿Qué vio?

—Yukishiro y Sagara. —Su voz era tan fría como siempre, quizás un poco más… de hecho bastante más.

—Ah, sí. —Sin embargo ella se lo tomó con la frescura de siempre, eso sí intentando que él la soltara, bien que le gustara estar cerca de él pero para esos momentos se le estaban pegando los órganos internos unos contra otros. —Me timaron para ponerme esta ropa, ¡no se los voy a perdonar! —Para Aoshi lo único bueno de aquella noche había sido sin duda alguna la ropa, parecía que tenían puntos de vista diferentes después de todo.

—Misao. —Su voz surgió lenta y segura, como siempre, tan carente de sentimiento que era difícil saber que pensaba en realidad.

—¿Si Aoshi-sama?

—¿Dulce o truco? —Fue consciente de que para esos instantes el control había dejado de pertenecerle, hasta ese momento entendió la burla en los ojos dorados de Saito, aquel espectáculo montado en el Aoiya no había sido tanto en contra de Misao como en contra de él.

—¿Que es eso Aoshi-sama?, por cierto, ya puede soltarme. —Como siempre ella contestó ingenua, sin percibir en lo más mínimo la carga que encerraban en verdad aquellas palabras.

—Es una de las costumbres de esa festividad que querías celebrar.

—Ah, ¿y que significa?... de verdad ya me puede soltar Aoshi-sama.

—Sólo debes contestar, ¿dulce o truco?

—Ah… —No entendía muy bien, quizás efecto atrasado del poco oxigeno llegado a su cerebro a esas alturas, así que respondió sin meditarlo demasiado—. ¿Dulce?

—Que lastima, no llevo encima. —Misao giró a verlo, sin poder evitarlo parpadeó confusa.

—Esta bien… supongo… —De hecho no entendía nada, empezaba a preguntarse que le pasaba al hombre que, fuera de que no la había soltado, la estaba mirando de una forma extraña.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Ah… ¿truco? —Y aunque no lo hubiera creído posible empezó a sentir miedo, no supo a ciencia cierta si de él y de aquellos ojos azules que brillaban de aquella manera extraña o del bosque en la oscuridad sumido en la neblina.

—Truco. —Aoshi pareció paladear la palabra, luego bajó lentamente la cabeza, Misao se quedo rígida, recordando que eso era justamente lo que había hecho Enishi antes de morderla, su respiración se aceleró cuando él le dio la vuelta violentamente, por un momento confundió arriba y abajo antes de que él tomara violentamente sus labios, morder, chupar, lamer, degustar y clavar sus dedos en la suave piel por debajo de la corta falda. Pero la soltó lentamente, con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, con el rostro sin emoción a pesar de los ojos brillantes—. Y bien, ¿te has asustado?

—S-sí. —La voz apenas le salió en un hilo, los ojos bien abiertos, el cuerpecillo envuelto en el vaporoso vestido.

—De eso se trataba el Halloween, ¿cierto?

—Más o menos… —No pudo evitar estremecerse. Él la sujetó de la mano y la guió fuera del árbol, después (y sin consultárselo) la tomó entre brazos.

—Aoshi-sama yo…

—Tu pie esta herido.

—Ah…

—Además tienes todo lo que necesitaba el Halloween.

—¿A que se refiere?

—El clima tenebroso, la noche sin estrellas, la presa herida y el monstruo al acecho.

—¿Quién es el monstruo Aoshi-sama? —Pero él no contestó, simplemente giró a verla, por un momento Misao pensó que hablaba de la pantera, pero luego descubrió con sorpresa que aquellos ojos azules habían cambiado.

—¿Dulce o truco Misao? —Pero aunque él se siguiera calificando a si mismo de esa manera, aunque la sangre en sus manos le siguiera pesando como a un monstruo ella no creía eso, porque aunque era joven e ingenua y no entendiera de la vida como lo hacía él, aún así…

—Truco. —Ella entonces decidía por su propio pie ser la presa.

Y aquel ente oscuro volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, reclamando los labios ganados en aquella noche de brujas para él.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Me disculpo por los cambios de narración, lo escribí en días diferentes y se nota que estaba pensando en cosas distintas (cuando lo empecé me moría de la risa, ahora estamos en el tétrico 31 de Octubre)

Un beso a todo el mundo, ¡que viva el MisAoshi!

_31 de Octubre del 2011 Lunes_


End file.
